<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姿色 by justwhoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677361">姿色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhoru/pseuds/justwhoru'>justwhoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE（Band）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhoru/pseuds/justwhoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>美味嘉姚 嘉琛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姿色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚，城市的霓虹打在焉栩嘉的脸上，绚丽多彩的，光阴交错，把男人衬得甚是好看，可他却在这份灿烂里露出一个几乎是阴郁的眼神。</p>
<p>  “先生，您的糖炒栗子。”</p>
<p>  店员在店里喊了好几声，男人都没什么反应，于是只好追出来，把糖炒栗子递给他。</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉回过神来，脸几乎一下子就红了，男人挠挠头，很不好意思地接过栗子，跟店员道了谢就大步离开了。</p>
<p>  酒店房门被刷开的时候里面已经灯光大亮了，浴室里传来“哗哗”的水声，焉栩嘉把糖炒栗子放在桌子上，然后推开了浴室没有上锁的门。</p>
<p>  那人背对着他，正在冲身上的沐浴露，白色的泡沫在水流的冲刷下，沿着美好的腰线一路往下，一双腿又长又直，做爱的时候会紧紧地盘在焉栩嘉的腰上。还有臀部的曲线，又挺又翘，每次被撞击到敏感点都会发出淫荡而又破碎的声音。</p>
<p>  听到声响姚琛偏过头来，露出精致的下颌线，眼角的泪痣被热水熏得通红。水流太大他看不清来人，开口问道：“焉栩嘉？”</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉双手环胸侧靠在门口，“嗯”了一声。</p>
<p>  “啪”。姚琛关了水，扯过浴巾胡乱擦了一下脸上的水，然后像只小猫一样黏过来咬住了焉栩嘉的嘴唇。</p>
<p>   很轻很轻的咬唇吻，姚琛还全身赤裸着，突然靠过来沾了焉栩嘉一身的水，男人轻轻地皱了眉，惩罚性地反客为主，加大了啃咬的力度。</p>
<p>  唇舌纠缠得过于激烈，有承受不住的银丝顺着嘴角滑落，融入姚琛身上未干的水珠，水汽氤氲的浴室里瞬间蒸腾出一片情色的气息。</p>
<p>  姚琛睁开眼睛，眼角沾染着一丝媚气，勾得焉栩嘉几乎瞬间就硬了，他笑着凑到焉栩嘉的耳边，呼吸湿热，“现在做吗？”</p>
<p>  “不做。”焉栩嘉却推开了他，然后离开了浴室。</p>
<p>  姚琛把水擦干披上浴袍走出去的时候，男人正坐在沙发上剥栗子，骨节分明的手指握着一颗小小的板栗，侧脸认真又安静。姚琛走过去坐在他身边，随手拈起一颗放进嘴里，入口软糯香甜，是他最喜欢的那家糖炒板栗的味道。</p>
<p>  他挑起焉栩嘉的下巴，让男人不得不看着他，语气促狭又亲昵，“今天怎么了，像个小受气包一样。”</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉把那只手拿起来放在手心里把玩，姚琛的手十分漂亮，手指修长匀称，指甲常年剪的很干净，他声音很低，“没有怎么。”</p>
<p>  “姚琛。”他又喊。</p>
<p>  “嗯？”</p>
<p>  “我们结束这种关系吧。”</p>
<p>  姚琛愣了一下。</p>
<p>  当初和焉栩嘉成为炮友的理由其实姚琛已经忘得七七八八了，只记得酒吧一夜情之后他就和他保持了这种关系，明明经常更换做爱的对象，但是自从有了焉栩嘉以后，却没再找过别人。</p>
<p>  以为会是自己先说结束的，却没想到年下弟弟先厌倦了这种关系，姚琛笑了笑，把手从焉栩嘉的掌心里抽回来，有些疲惫似的揉了揉眉心。</p>
<p>  然后他抬起头，凑过去亲了亲焉栩嘉的嘴巴，抬手开始解男人系得一丝不苟的领带，“那就把今晚当做最后一次吧，好聚好散。”</p>
<p>  酒店的沐浴露有一股甜腻的奶香，用在姚琛身上却意外的好闻，除了甜还有欲。</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉无奈地叹了一口气，那声叹息却化在了随之而来的吻里，姚琛从来没有这样吻过他，温柔而又缠绵，就好像很舍不得一样。</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉心里又酸又涨，翻过身来把姚琛按在沙发上啃咬，从丰满的下唇游移到瘦削的下巴。</p>
<p>  松松垮垮系着的浴袍一扯就开，姚琛的身体一下子就暴露在了空气里，露出粉嫩的乳头，因为动了情而挺立着。焉栩嘉毫不犹豫地含住一颗，舌尖绕着乳尖细密地打转，把小小的乳头吸得又红又肿。</p>
<p>  手下也不闲着，对着姚琛的腰窝又揉又捏。</p>
<p>  姚琛身上的敏感点很多，尤其在腰窝那里，每每捏那里，他都会激动得浑身抖，这次也一样，唇舌的温度从乳尖传到整个身体，腰又被人握住，后穴在这样粘腻的前戏里又麻又痒，他难耐得直哼哼。</p>
<p>  “给我。”姚琛把手指插进焉栩嘉的发间，几乎是有点可怜兮兮地抱住男人的头。</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉又嘬了两下乳头，手顺着腰线往下滑，耐心地回应姚琛，“别急，扩张不做好你会受伤的。”</p>
<p>  姚琛难堪地用手遮住眼睛，很不好意思地小声说，“做好了。”</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉抬起头。</p>
<p>  这个男人在外面一直都是又冷又傲，外人却不知道他在床上骚浪得不行，此刻躺在焉栩嘉的身下，浑身红得像天边的晚霞，轻言细语地告诉焉栩嘉他刚刚在浴室就扩张好了后穴。</p>
<p>  手也正好滑到后穴那里，早就已经扩张好的地方留下动情的肠液，一片淋漓淫靡，焉栩嘉伸出三根手指，果然没有任何阻力地捅了进去，久候的肠道几乎是瞬间就吮吸住了手指，肠壁剧烈地蠕动着。</p>
<p>  “骚货。”焉栩嘉咬牙切齿地低骂了一声，换上自己的性器捅了进去。</p>
<p>  “啊”。姚琛被突然的插入弄出一声惊呼，男人的性器又粗又长，把洞穴的褶皱撑得几乎透明，姚琛刚开始的时候，每次都要做很久的前戏才能容纳这个巨物，如今虽然比当初容易了一些，但是想要肆意顶撞还是需要一点时间。</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉低头含住姚琛的嘴唇，手摸到了姚琛早就硬的不行的性器上下撸动着，把身下这个人的每一声呻吟都含进自己的胸腔里，他轻轻地哄道，“你放松一点，太紧了，有点疼。”</p>
<p>  姚琛有点委屈地抱住焉栩嘉的背，含混地嘟囔着，“你亲亲我。”</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉无奈地笑：“我这不是在亲你吗？”然后含住对方的软舌，极致缠绵地吸吮着。</p>
<p>  后穴在亲吻和前方性器的抚慰下更加火热，肠壁的每一个褶皱都在焉栩嘉性器的重复抽插中变得滚烫，姚琛腰眼一麻，在数重快感下射了出来。</p>
<p>  “喊我。”焉栩嘉随手把精液抹在姚琛的肚子上，低下头哄着情人。</p>
<p>  “嘉嘉，嘉嘉…”</p>
<p>  又软又糯的鼻音在性事中愈发含糊，焉栩嘉被喊得性器又胀大几分，他掐住姚琛的腰，几乎是不管不顾地冲撞起来。</p>
<p>  后穴在迅速的摩擦中含不住火热的性液，无论是肠液还是润滑剂都顺着姚琛的臀部流到皮质沙发上，然后一滴滴地滑落在地。</p>
<p>  淫靡的水声不绝于耳，姚琛有点受不住这样的焉栩嘉，哀求着让弟弟慢一点。</p>
<p>  “求你了，嘉嘉，会坏的，呜呜…”</p>
<p>  回应他的只有愈发猛烈的撞击，在这样激烈的性事当中姚琛几乎是鼓起了一万分的勇气才说了一句，“不要结束，好不好？”</p>
<p>  焉栩嘉一愣，缓下身上的动作，却顶得更深，每一下都像要把肠道顶破一样，又重又深，几乎把囊袋都要撞进去。</p>
<p>  他没有说话，却做得更狠。</p>
<p>  身下的姚琛没有承受过这样猛烈的情事，在焉栩嘉射精的那一刻终于晕了过去。所以没有听到弟弟靠近他的耳边说。</p>
<p>  “结束这种关系。”</p>
<p>  “我们正式交往吧，姚琛。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>